Light detection and ranging (LIDAR) systems generate an image of an object such as a landscape or building by illuminating the object with precisely timed pulses of light, capturing portions of the light reflected by the object, and assembling the captured portions to generate the image. The captured portions of light represent a view of the object. Often, multiple views of the object are combined into a single image having a level of resolution that is superior to an image that could be generated from a single view.